


Dory

by hyunolojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunolojin/pseuds/hyunolojin
Summary: AU wherein Hwang Hyunjin is a very well-known photographer in his city when Lee Jihae, a top model and the sister of Hyunjin's friend Minho, returns to korea after studying abroad and is trying to find a new life and work in Korea and cross paths with Hyunjin who might as-well help her but then she discovers something about Hyunjin... He suffers from short-term memory loss.





	Dory

**Author's Note:**

> author's note : FIRST ever au here in AO3! still figuring out how things work here so bare with me! gonna update regularly, please! if reading, share to your fellow stays/ even non-stays! it will help me to be encouraged with this story! all the things that you read from here is fictional (except skz and the places or smthn) and is from my imagination! enjoy the rollercoaster ride of emotions!

 

 

 

> _"I take pictures so that I would remember, Jihae..." he said without looking at me, he was avoiding eye contact, he was annoyed at himself, I was too but I felt empathy and different. Tears started flowing out of his eyes and mine followed. I hugged him, I understand everything now, it was like a puzzle once I knew......_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **"Yes, I'm on my way."** I kept my phone between my shoulders and cheeks so that it wouldn't fall while I fix my things.

Felix ended the call, he might be on his way to the airport while I was on my way out of immigration. I got passed it with so much stress, it was the first time traveling alone.  I waited on the spot Felix exactly told me to stay while waiting for him. It wasn't that long of waiting when he arrived. He got so much taller and manlier huh? 

He hugged me and messed up my hair which made me pout resulting to him squishing my cheeks. He carried my luggage just like an older brother would do, I laughed inside realizing he's trying to be a good brother to me just now. I pushed him jokingly and teased him.

 

 

 

 

 

> **"Oh so this happens when you're a famous idol in your country, huh?"** I said laughing at him, he dropped the luggage and walked away, he gets so sulky very fast >< **"Just kidding, ya, pick this up again, it's heavy..."** I plead as he turn his head back and picked it up without saying anything.

We barely talked on the way home, wow this guy... I greeted mom and dad with kisses and hugs and went straight to my bedroom, it was a very long day for me. I lied down and heard the door open, it was Felix.

 

 

 

 

 

> **"What?"**
> 
> **"The company  you'll start working tomorrow."** he says without looking at me, wtf is wrong with this guy?
> 
> **"Why can't you look at me? I missed you tons!!!"** I replied playfully.
> 
> **"Don't wear that top ever again.** " He looked away, blushing shyly.

I looked at my top, it kinda revealed the chest part a little. I covered it with a pillow and laughed at him for being shy about it, in a good way tho.

 

 

 

> **"It's covered now, you can look child."** He looked back with his eyes slightly squinted unless he was sure it was safe to fully open them again, I sighed, guess he's not that mature in that part huh? **"Please continue, what were you saying?"**
> 
> **"The company texted me awhile ago,,, you'll start your shoot tomorrow since the model for tomorrow's shoot cancelled."** I smiled, it will be my first shoot here in Korea and yes I was a heck! excited!
> 
> **"You should've told me then! I have to prepare! goodnight Yongbok!"** I stood up and pushed him out of the room while he gave me a death glare hearing his Korean Name.

I applied skin care and slept early, I have to get my beauty rest, I have another big day tomorrow ^^

 

 

 

I woke up early to prepare my things, Felix told me he'll drive me to J*P, I was unsure on whether or not I should put make-up myself or someone will do it for me there, so I just applied cc creme and tint then placed a roller for my bangs. 

I made breakfast for me and Felix, then I noticed he was not even awake -.- I stood up once I finished my dish and went to his room and knocked. The nerve of this guy really.

Turns out he was awake but just fooling around with me. We arrived pretty early and still have about 15 mins before the calltime. He said he have some place to go and bid farewell, I was fine with that since he even drove me here.

 

I was very mesmerized about the inside, it was very spacious yet every corner was filled. I was busy looking at the lights hanged up on the ceiling I did not notice someone was infront of me, and me being me I tripped causing this person to trip as well and spill his coffee over him. I-AM-FUCKING-SCREWED i thought to myself, I looked up and did not recognize the guy but he looked... pricey(?)

I was done for sure, he looked like as if he was the son of the ceo. He looked at me with,,,,, a blank face? 

 

 

 

 

> **"Oh my f--"** I almost cussed, gladly I still have some brain cells left and managed not to continue. **"I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY."** I bowed down, waiting to be scolded.
> 
> **"Aish."** He said and left,,, my eyes widened.  I raise my head back up and gladly no one really saw that. Him being 'chic' or idk, made me scared even more, he should've scolded me or something, what is wrong with him?
> 
>  

I got to my shoot a bit late since I got lost pretty much all the time on my way here but, the shoot wasn't even starting. 

 

 

 

 

> **"Welcome! Are you Ms.Lee Jihae?"** A girl welcomed me with the brightest smile. Somehow that made me less worried of when I'm gonna die but yeah, okay. I nodded and she led me to this small spot for make-up and hair. "Take your time to feel comfortable! Mr.Hwang is going to run a little bit late because of something..." She ended with a suspicious look but then returned her bright smile. How can the head photographer be late? I asked myself and rolled my eyes.

 The whole time I was getting my make-up done I couldn't help to think about the accident. I'm pretty sure he has a big role in this company, I sighed out of frustration. How can I be that clumsy, huh?

 

 

> **"Mr.Hwang just arrived."** This bright girl updated me and I stood up as soon as I heard it. I was so excited and I thought I should forget about the accident that hap---

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? I said to myself being sure it was my end game already. Mr.Hwang was the guy awhile ago,,, I want to be swallowed by the earth right now. I hid my face with my hair and tilted my head slightly. I'm sure he saw me, right? A moment of silence... I raised my head a bit higher, and guess what? yes, he was right in front of me, I wanna die please :') He looked at me and casually said

 

 

> **"Let's start the shoot, Ms.Lee"** I wasn't this confused for the 19 years of my life until now. Is he playing dumb? or he'll just kill me later? perhaps this will be my first and last shoot? AGH he's driving me crazy what the hell is wrong with this guy?
> 
>  

 

 

 

 


End file.
